


My Stargazer.

by nixisnowhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixisnowhere/pseuds/nixisnowhere
Summary: In Kenma's world, he's what's known as a 'Dream Jumper.' A person who is practically worshiped for being able to visit other dimensions through his dreams. He finds it tiring and wishes this burdening "gift" would just go away. That is until he visits a dimension he's never been to and sees a fluffy orange haired boy. That boy alone made Kenma want to stay asleep forever just to stay by his side.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a really rough/short draft to get the idea out; BUT if you guys like it enough I'll write a full one!

The perfectly polished white marble of the castle walls almost taunted Kenma. As if it was saying "Hey look at him. Just because he's 'special' he has to be pent up in here like a prison. What a loser." Even the way the golden sun always shone in the same way started irritating him. Nothing changed. Everything was always the same and always has been. Not even the time of day seemed to change, a pink and orange meshed sky looming over the kingdom permanently.

"Sir Kozume, the clock has reached 9:00pm. You are requested to head back to your headquarters." A middle aged servant appeared across the shining hall from the right corner. Kenma let out a heavy sigh. Even though this was the same routine that started every night, he hated it. He even hated the mere idea of sleep now. But still, there was no way to retaliate. At least there was no one to watch over me as he fell asleep anymore. If anything that had made him more restless.

Kenma had given up arguing with the forcefulness they used when it came to his sleeping habits. The god awful memories of the endless dark hours of abuse still resurfacing when it's least convenient. But regardless of not revolting about the curfews, he still never told them the truth. Lately they had gotten more nagging and that had caused the overflowing pettiness in Kenma to finally bubble over. So every night for the past week and a half he has been telling them he hasn't been able to visit any other dimensions in hopes that he might be able to be free from this captive situation.

Regardless if his responses made them infuriated, there was luckily nothing they could do about it. It's not like they could prove Kenma wrong. They just had to believe the messenger and let their deep seated anger stay strapped in. 

Kenma opened the large, dark oak wood door that lead to his room and lazily shut it behind him once he was inside. The room he was offered was anything but average. As if they thought the vastness and extravagance of the room would somehow affect what happened when Kenma 'dreamed.'

The all marble foundation stretched up to a shining chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with only a single window in the far wall. But his favorite place was his rugged wooden desk that had papers and books stacked on top of the entire surface.

He had aspired to be an astronomer when he was younger. The endless sea of stars and planets above catching his every thought like a net. That was until his mother found out that his 'ability' could make her enough money that she would never have to work again. With just that single offer she handed him off like a cheap hand-me-down. 

It made Kenma sick to the stomach to think about, so he tended to block it out. Not wanting to think of any of the pain he has endured all because of some stupid ability. He had the perfet life after all; right?

Kenma pulled up the priceless white silk sheets and got under them, knowing someone would come to check if he was really sleeping or not soon. He got into a comfortable position and pulled the covers up to his nose. While he was waiting though, his eyes started feeling heavy. His defiant acts of not sleeping recently finally catching up to him as he finally laid down. Unwillingly his eyes shut and unconsciousness consumed him. 

A cool breeze fanned over his face as he opened my eyes; one of the most breath taking scenery's he's seen awaiting his next move in a peaceful silence. The dark, royal blue sky that was speckled with shining stars blanketed over an almost endless field. The green grass soft to the touch as it swayed into Kenma's fingertips. As he took his first few steps his line of vision caught a large indention in the grass ahead of him, making a sense of alertness spread through his body. Normally in serene places like this it was inhabited, aside from the select few animals hiding from view. But his senses inclined him to the conclusion this was a person. An actual human being laying in the grass ahead of him. It made his feeling of anxiousness meld into curiosity as he still silently approached the figure in front of him. 

Suddenly a stray patch of what seemed to be dead grass or maybe a twig snapped under Kenma's feet, causing him to immediately stop in his tracks. 

A thin figure sat up startled, looking at Kenma in fear as he froze to take in the person's features. He had freckles splayed across the pale skin of his face, fluffy orange hair framing his face, making his golden brown eyes almost seem to glow. He was - in Kenma's thoughts - ethereal. There was something about the soft atmosphere he created around him that put Kenma in an ease he never felt before.

"Um, hi. I'm Kenma. Sorry for barging in on your star gazing." Kenma finally got out after trying to rack his brain for the right words. After he spoke it seemed the male in front of him finally eased up, getting up from the ground and approaching Kenma. "Hello Kenma, I'm Hinata! And don't worry too much about it. Star gazing is always boring alone anyway."

Hinata didn't seem to question how or why Kenma was there in the first place. Instead, he reached out his slender hand to the the other boy. Which in turn Kenma and grabbed and let Hinata pull him down to the spot he was originally laying. 

Even as they were settled on the soft grass their hands stayed interlocked. Hinata's hands reminded Kenma of the royal silk sheets he had run his hands over so many times before. But unlike the sheets, they were warm and comforting. He never wanted to let go. 

"Let's make a deal. Whoever can name the most constellations can make the loser do whatever they choose." Hinata suddenly called out as he looked over at Kenma, a child-like sparkle shining in his eyes that was more blinding than all the stars. 

"Oh you're so on." Kenma agreed as a sliver of a smile pulled itself on his face. He had someone so inviting right in front of him. After so long. 

The silly competition went on for only about 15 minutes. Hinata reigning victorious in such a short amount time. "Yeah maybe I shouldn't have agreed to that bet against someone who literally looks at the stars every day." Kenma lightly laughed as he gazed over at the embodiment of sunshine next to him. 

Hinata's eyes were already on him though. Staring at him with an unusual amount of adoration for someone he had quite literally just met. But still, Kenma unknowingly met his eyes with a mirroring amount of emotion. 

Something clicked in Kenma's brain and his face suddenly fell, making Hinata's doe eyes to widen even more in concern. "Uh, I've gotta go right now. But I promise you on all the stars in this universe I'll be back. Okay?" Kenma hurriedly said as he grabbed both of Hinata's hands in his. Hinata just nodded his head in response as Kenma suddenly started to fade. Leaving Hinata alone to reminisce in his thoughts about his newfound friend. 

That day, when Kenma awoke, he spent all his hours at his desk, reading and memorizing as many constellations and star based facts he could.


	2. Chapter 2

On the fifth night Kenma immediately ran to Hinata. His warm embrace now becoming home to him. They started the routine they always did; laying down and comparing how many constellations each other knew. Slowly the extensive studying Kenma had done was starting to pay off as he got closer and closer to knowing all the ones Hinata did. When Kenma listed off more than he had before Hinata would happily praise him; making the other boy blush as his hair curtained in front of his flushed face. 

Their shy compliments and bodies intertwined would go on until they both knew it was Kenma's time to finally go. Staring into each other's eyes almost as if to communicate the words they were too scared to say to each other. 

When Kenma glanced at the mirror that morning when he woke though, he noticed something he never payed any mind to. He couldn't recognize the, now man, staring back at him with a terrified expression.

Kenma always knew it was a possibility but had only heard it happened once in dream jumper history. The dimensions were in different time spaces. The rapid passing of time here causing Kenma to age by what looked like 60 years. 

Of course. Of course the only person he felt at peace with was in a different time space. It wasn't fair. It never was. Kenma had the worst luck ever. Why would this ever work out. 

Kenma suddenly felt overwhelmed. Emotions ranging from anger to sadness causing tears to well up in his eyes. In a blind rage his hands came down and swiped all of his astronomy books onto the floor from his desk. They thudded to the floor as stray papers fluttered through the air and scattered along the floor.

Not fair not fair not fair not fair. 

Not fair.

He wanted Hinata. He wanted to see Hinata's warm smile and squinted eyes as he greeted Kenma like he always did. He wanted to feel his gentle arms wrap around as a signal that everything was going to be okay.

Yeah. He wanted Hinata.

Grabbing the long forgotten bottle of sleeping medication he had stashed he hastily screwed the cap off and chugged what was left in it. All stable thoughts were long forgotten as he flopped onto the bed and impatiently waited for sleep to overtake him.

As his eyes snapped open to the change of scenery, his eyes immediately met Hinata's. The mere sight of him made tears spring into his eyes as Kenma broke into a sprint to the man he cared for more than life itself. 

Kenma threw himself into Hinata, making both of them almost fall to the ground. In response Hinata wrapped his arms securely around Kenma's shoulders and pressed his face into his shoulder.

That was one of the little things Kenma enjoyed about Hinata. He never usually questioned anything. He just let things flow unquestionably.

After a few minutes passed Hinata pulled Kenma away to look as his face though. "What's wrong Kenma? It hasn't even been a full day. What caused you to come back so soon?" Hinata asked as the pads of his thumbs brushed the stray tears trailing down Kenma's face. He leaned into the orange haired boy's right hand and just lightly shook his head as if to say he didn't want to talk about it.

Hinata immediately understood and pulled him back into a tight embrace to let him know he wasn't going anywhere. ".... Do you wanna name the constellations?" Kenma muttered into Hinata's neck in a choked voice. "Of course. But the loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Deal?"

"Deal." Kenma said with an empty laugh as they both laid on their backs. Kenma buried himself into Hinata's side as they both started taking turns listing off their favorite ones. Making small remarks or comments on the ones they thought stood out.

As Kenma had dreaded, the aging subtly affected him here as well. His memory seeming to be slowly failing as the names of star patterns he once knew couldn't seem to pass his lips. He admitted defeat in a short time, blaming it on his crying making it so he couldn't think properly.

"Kenma.

I want you to kiss me."

Hinata blurted out in a hushed voice.

For some reason, Kenma didn't really have a reaction. Not that he had expected it. But I guess from the over bearing pressure of what was happening to him and the subconscious feelings he had always had always had for the bright boy since day one masked any surprise he might've felt.

"Okay."

They both leaned up and stared into each other's eyes. This time the look of adoration towards each other seemed to have a twinge of sadness laced through it unwillingly. Hinata leaned forward as they both closed their eyes in response. As their lips touched Kenma realized how soft Hinata's were. They were the softest things he had touched. Even his silk sheets or cotton spun over a thousand times couldn't compare to Hinata's cotton candy pink lips. They were the refreshing feeling of calm before the sad sad storm.

After a moment they hesitantly and slowly pulled away from each other; both of them opening their eyes to continue their eye contact. The same melancholy love filling the space between them.

Kenma brought his hand up to Hinata's cheek to rub his thumb over it, a sad smile tugging at his lips.

"I'd spend all my hours with you all over again if I could. I'll find you again my star gazer. I love you."

With that Kenma faded away for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on here so please leave comments
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I plan on writing on here more in the future!


End file.
